Charlie Cade Jr.
Name: Charles 'Charlie' Cade Jr Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'10" Weight: 145 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Kills: 3 Weapon: Bowie Knife Appearance: Tall and athletic, Charlie has the build and physique of somebody who takes a lot of care to exercise regularly and eat well. Her skin is pale, belying how much time she spends outdoors, and she has an excellent complexion, the product of a rigorous skincare routine. This pallidity, combined with her pale eyes and very light hair, can make Charlie look a little disconcerting at times. Her facial features are sharp and angular; a pointed chin, high cheekbones and slightly snub nose. She wears her hair short, with a boyish side parting. On Announcement Day, Charlie wore a white button-up blouse, a tie and blazer in school colours, and matching skirt, as well as tights and sensible black shoes. Interests: Charlie has a heavy military focus on the majority of her hobbies; she has every intention of heading into the army once she finishes up with school, and has structured most of her extra-curriculars around that goal. She regularly participates in the cadets program in Denver, and is also a member of the scouts. Charlie also visits the firing range quite often, permitted due to her father's credentials. She dedicates a great deal of time and effort to her academic studies, and can frequently be found studying or taking on extra work. Her best subjects are History, Biology and Military Studies. Charlie also participates in several sports; she plays central defence on the soccer team, co-captains hockey, and is a reserve for the track squad. History: Captain Charles Cade Sr wanted a legacy. Ambitious and hard working, he was constantly on the lookout for ways to improve his position and reputation. From marrying a decorated servicewoman, Sergeant Frannie Walsh after her second term to requesting the toughest postings, the sky was the limit. His reward was a promotion, a daughter, and the loss of his lower right leg. Forced into retirement, Charles focused on his family and on his new training role on the home front. His daughter was named for him, because if one Charles Cade was going to have to retire, then the second one needed to pick up the mantle. Charles Jr, or Charlie, was never treated as a boy, but only in the sense that her father didn't change his ambitions based upon her gender. Charlie's childhood was rigorous and regimented, her father taking every opportunity to raise her stock long before she ever would join the military. Still, Charlie herself never had another thought than becoming a soldier; for her, it wasn't even on her radar as something that she had an option not to do. Charlie has been a model student ever since she was a child; her father and mother support her absolutely, encourage her, and push her towards doing her best. Her sports and team-building exercises prompted her to develop the pragmatic attitude that everyone has potential, and that a person's background should not matter when it comes to their future and their value. Her teachers are fond of her driven nature and there are few if any complaints about her work ethic. There is every expectation she will go directly into officer training upon her graduation. Personality: Charile is intensely driven, almost to excess. She's known exactly where she wants to be since she was a child, and this focus has been informed both by her family and herself. She's not shy about speaking up, and will be brutally blunt to others she feels are failing to meet her exacting standards. She refuses to allow laziness or lack of effort from those around her, and rarely cares whether or not her criticism would be welcomed. Despite her fierce patriotism, Charlie is an unusual ally for the more disadvantaged members of the student body; her standards do not discriminate, and she expects more from them, not less. Due to her dedication, she can come across as very cold, making her firm and passionate defence of those she does feel meet her standards (or at least try to) all the more surprising. Reputation: Drill sergeant, slave driver, arrogant, stuck-up bitch. Charlie's ways rarely win her friends, but they do tend to win her respect—as much as one can respect someone who will tear into you for your mistakes. Her determination and passion to be a model patriot are admirable, but usually from afar. Her actual reputation is near enough flawless, save for those who may disapprove of her acceptance of 'less American' students, but overall Charlie is someone you want on your side, not as your friend. The above biography is as written by Namira. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Namira '''Kills: '''Travis Dyne (NPC), Faye Xandora, Victoria Bellamy (NPC) '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Bowie Knife (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Mina Mashall 'Enemies: '''Travis Dyne, Faye Xandora, Muhammad Abbasi '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Charlie woke in the Western Dwellings area, where she reflected on the extensive training her family life had given her at calculated her odds of survival while playing with her weapon, she produced a hopeful odds. Shortly thereafter, she encountered Travis Dyne, and the pair agreed to travel together for a time, heading into the South District. However, mutual suspicion and paranoia caused the alliance to break down, and the confrontation rapidly became physical. Charlie was disarmed as Travis knocked her hand aside, and a brutal fistfight ensued. Charlie suffered a cut to the head after Travis headbutted her, but then tore off part of Travis's lip and nose with her teeth. Driving him through a chair, Charlie then strangled Travis to death. Charlie was left to contemplate his body with guilt and disgust while trying to patch herself up. At that point, Cole Peters entered the scene and horrified, asked what she'd done. Charlie refused to give any excuses for the killing, even when Cole offered her the rationale of it being self-defence. Upset, Cole began to panic and rail against their situation. As he calmed down and they tried to sort out what came next, Cole insisted he help her out, despite Charlie putting a hand on her knife's hilt, he insisted he only wanted to help, even offering his life as collateral. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"There's a choice, Peters, and I made it (...) I don't think it matters what the situation is."'' -- She refuses to make excuses for killing Travis. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Charlie, in chronological order. Before: *The Odd Couple *Consequences Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Cademath *Rat In A Cage *Junkyard Nights *Quietus *It's Not Me, It's You *Strange Bedfellows *No Longer A Dreamer *Clean Up *...And An Ending After: *Life, After A Fashion *Road to Recovery Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Charlie Cade Jr.. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters